Please, Just Dance With Me
by Oraclespeaker
Summary: When Phil is invited to a YouTube Dance Event for charity, his dance theme being 'Romance', he is forced to turn to Dan for help when his partner for the dance suddenly becomes ill. Dan is reluctant at first, but as the dance plays out, so do his feelings for Phil, and Phil's feelings for Dan. Phan one shot. Part of a Phanfic explosion!


**AN: So I suddenly had a slew of one shot phanfiction ideas and I really wanna write them all so expect a bunch of them in the next couple of weeks! I'm still working on Colors too though, so don't worry! This one shot I thought up while listening to "All About Us" by He is We and Owl City, which will be very obvious as the story progresses. I apologize for any mistakes, I wrote this in one go! Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Please, Just Dance With Me**

"No! No no no no! Absolutely not!" Dan exclaimed, his hands running through his chocolatey brown hair as he turned away from Phil and started walking towards the other side of the dark room.

"Daaaaaan," Phil whined, "Please, I need you to do this for me."

"Why can't you get another girl to do it with you?" Dan asked, whipping around to face his best friend, his eyebrows drawn tightly together.

Phil sighed, "All the other female YouTubers already have dance routines with other people. You're the only other person I feel comfortable asking to be a part of mine anyway."

"But the phans-"

"I know the what the phans will do, especially since my theme was supposed to be romance, but come on Dan! I go on in ten minutes and you're the only other person who knows the dance routine AND no one else can do it 'cause they're all busy. The staff says they can get you a last minute costume and everything. Plus, this is for charity, Dan! Charity!"

Dan grumbled loudly, dragging his hands down his face in frustration. Phil was right, about everything. Phil had been invited to take part in a YouTube charity event involving themed dances performed live on stage by the YouTubers invited to the event. Dan thought he wouldn't be able to make it to the event, so he had declined his invitation, but the plans he had for that day were canceled last minute. He had come to watch Phil perform his "romantic" dance routine with another female YouTuber, but she ended up getting sick, and now Phil didn't have a dance partner.

Or at least, he thought he didn't, until Dan showed up and he got the brilliant idea to recruit Dan for the job. Dan _had_ watched Phil and the other YouTuber rehearse the dance a million times, so he would know what to do. It was just a matter of getting him to agree to do it.

With a defeated sigh, Dan lowered his hands from his face and folded his arms, "Fine. For charity."

Phil smiled widely, straightening his costume and gesturing to the staff members, who quickly got to work dressing Dan as fast as they could for the dance. Phil was wearing a black, short sleeved dress shirt with a sparkly vest that shone different shades of blue with short coattails, black dress pants and a cyan blue bow tie. He wondered what Dan would look like after his transformation, slightly blushing at the thought.

Wait, blushing? Where did that come from?

From the backstage room, everyone heard "And that was Markiplier, muyskerm and Lord Minion 777 performing their Comedy themed dance to 'Crazy La Paint'! Next up, we have AmazingPhil and his partner... Wait, there has been a change! AmazingPhil will be accompanied by danisnotonfire in their Romance themed dance to 'All About Us' by He Is We and Owl City!"

Extremely loud screaming issued from the crowd beyond the walls of the room, and Phil felt his heart start pounding. No doubt the phans in the audience were experiencing the same thing.

There was a tap on Phil's shoulder, and he turned to see Dan, dressed similarly to Phil, but instead of a blue vest, he was wearing a vest that shone different shades of red, orange and yellow, like fire, with a red bow tie.

"How ironic." Phil remarked, smiling, captivated by how handsome Dan looked, despite the exasperated look on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know, let's just get this over with." Dan replied as he fixed his fringe and gripped Phil's wrist, guiding him towards the door to the stage. Phil blushed even more.

What the hell?!

Little did Phil know that Dan was also thinking the exact same thing as he felt his face heat up.

Suddenly, they were on stage, bright lights blinding them and people shrieking so loud the boys swore in their heads that they would be deaf by the end of the event. They both smiled and waved at the audience, phans screaming about how "Phan is real!" and "Omg they're going to dance ROMANTICALLY together!"

"Oh God..." Dan muttered as the music started up and he glanced over at Phil.

"Don't worry!" Phil mouthed to him, smiling as Dan over to him.

 _ **Take my hand,**_ the female voice sang.

Dan offered his hand to Phil dramatically, Phil taking it gently. Screams from the audience already started to erupt at the contact.

 _ **I'll teach you to dance**_

Dan took Phil's other hand, and Phil smiled at him, his face reddening, hopefully unnoticeable to Dan and the audience.

 _ **I'll spin you around**_

Dan spun Phil slowly, dipping him as the lyrics continued with _**won't let you fall down**_

 _ **Would you let me lead? You can step on my feet**_

Dan smiled to himself, thinking of Phil's adorable clumsiness as he brought Phil back up from the dip and started to dance with him, one hand on Phil's shoulder and the other in Phil's free hand. He hadn't registered Phil's hand on his waist until the female voice sang _**give it a try, it'll be all right**_ , and as soon as he did, he felt his face turn red. It was too hot under the lights, and doubly so to be this close to Phil.

Since when had being this close to his best friend made him so... nervous?

 _ **The room's hush hush and now's our moment**_

 _ **Take it in feel it all and hold it**_

 _ **Eyes on you**_

Dan raised his eyes from the floor to Phil's face.

 _ **Eyes on me**_

Phil met Dan's gaze and they both sheepishly smiled at each other.

 _ **We're doing this right**_

The music began to pick up for the chorus and Dan and Phil sped up their dancing, executing more audacious turns and spins, and they had to admit, they were actually having fun. The whole situation was ridiculous, but that just added to the fun that they were having as they continued to dance together, ignoring the crazy phans in the audience. But all the while, some strange, warm, fluttery feeling was forming in the pits of their stomachs, and neither of them knew that the other was experiencing it too.

As the chorus ended, Phil let go of Dan and sweeped himself away from his best friend, but still standing rather a few paces away.

 _ **Suddenly, I'm feeling brave**_ Adam Young's voice sang above the still screaming voices of the crowd as Phil confidently sauntered up to Dan, a slight smirk on his face that sent butterflies through Dan's stomach.

Did he... have feelings for Phil?

 _ **I don't know what's got into me**_

Phil took Dan's hand in his own and slowly moved it u to his lips, the crowd going crazy, leaving Dan feeling light-headed.

 _ **Why I feel this way**_

Then, it hit Dan. _That kiss wasn't part of the dance routine._

 _ **Can we dance,**_

 _ **Real slow?**_ The male voice continued as Phil placed both his hands on Dan's waist, pulling him in close for a true slow dance, Dan wrapping his arms around Phil's neck, blushing tremendously.

 _ **Can I hold you?**_

Phil nearly jumped when Dan nuzzled his face close to Phil's neck, resting the side of his head on Phil's shoulder.

 _ **Can I hold you close?**_

 _That wasn't part of the dance routine._ Did Dan feel what Phi was feeling? Because Phil wasn't entirely sure exactly what he was feeling, but it felt warm and fluttery and scarily love-like.

They danced slowly together, extremely close, closer than they had ever been as the crowd when even more wild.

The female voice joined in with the male voice.

 _ **The room's hush hush and now's our moment**_

 _ **Take it in feel it all and hold it**_

 _ **Eyes on you**_

Dan raised his head, waiting for Phil to meet his gaze.

 _ **Eyes on me**_

Phil stared into Dan's eyes, blushing like mad.

 _ **We're doing this right**_

Dan and Phil both smiled as they decided simultaneously that yes, they were indeed "doing this right". Together.

 _ **'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love**_

They picked up the pace of their dancing again, putting a bit more space between them as they linked hands again.

 _ **Spotlight's shining,**_

 _ **It's all about us**_

The two boys blocked out the tsunami waves of sound emanating from the mouths of the audience, focusing purely on each other and their feelings for the person staring back at them.

 _ **It's a-a-a-a-all**_

 _ **About u-u-u-u-us**_

They swayed as each vowel was accented multiple times.

 _ **And every heart in the room will melt**_

Phil spun Dan into his chest, Dan leaning back against it as the word "melt" escaped from the singer's lips, spinning back out from Phil as the song continued. The crowd's voices continued to soar.

 _ **This is a feeling I've never felt but**_

 _ **It's a-a-a-all,**_

 _ **About us...**_

The two boys let go of each other, and as the female voice started singing, Dan put his right hand up to his ear, looking up at the audience for the first time since the start of the dance. He almost burst out laughing at the amount of phans in tears.

 _ **Do you hear that, love? They're playing our song**_

Adam Young's voice chimed in again as Phil ran a hand through his ebony black hair, _**do you think we're ready? Oh, I'm really feelin' it**_

Dan walked over to Phil, _**Do you hear that, love?**_

He gently lifted Phil's face so that their gazes met.

 _ **Do you hear that, love?**_

Dan was extremely tempted in that moment to close the gap between he and Phil's lips, as was Phil, but they restrained themselves and backed away from each other again, continuing to put their hands up to their ears and stretching out their hands to the other until the final _**do you hear that lo-o-o-ove?**_ At which point they both intertwined their fingers with other's, a flicker of understanding passing between them. Understanding of mutual feelings passed through the intense red color of their cheeks and the look in their eyes. Totally cliché, but that's what happened. And they wouldn't have had it any other way.

The final chorus picked up and the two danced joyfully, filled with warm adoration for the other, and a lingering sense of humor and fun from the situation they were in.

As the music quickly slowed, so did the two figures in their similar outfits, gently pressing into each other as they came to a stop.

 _ **It's all about us...**_

Their lips were centimeters apart when the crowd burst into a rabid fit of applause, causing Dan and Phil to jerk away from each other and grin sheepishly at the crowd who surely took four thousand photos, if not whole recordings of their dance with each other. That was going to spread like wild fire.

"That was danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil performing their Romance themed dance 'All About Us! Next up, we have..."

Dan and Phil quickly made their way back stage, away from the prying eyes of the phans and into the room they had been arguing in earlier. Finally, in that room, Dan gripped the upper edges of Phil's vest, pulled Phil's face close to his and kissed him properly. Phil reciprocated the kiss, smiling even as they pulled away.

"Wow. Never thought that was gonna happen..." Dan remarked, breathless from the dance and the kiss, yet still managing to laugh.

Phil laughed too, "Same here."

A nearby Youtuber laughed and squeaked, "Finally!"

Dan and Phil blushed at the comment, awkwardly smiling at the fellow Youtuber before leaving to get dressed in their normal clothes.

After some time, the two best friends and lovers were walking, hand in hand back their apartment, lightly swinging their hands between them, talking and laughing. They were both bundled up, as it was rather cold outside, their breath visible against the gray skies and tall buildings.

Soon, a short, comfortable silence descended on the two, but was broken when Phil looked up at Dan, smiling brightly, "Dan... I love you."

Pleasantly surprised, Dan pecked Phil's lips, "I love you too."


End file.
